Drilling systems are frequently used to provide cylindrical holes in metallic workpieces. The cutting or boring action of the drill system may be carried out by an elongated, substantially cylindrical drilling tool, such as a combination of a tool holder and a drill insert, which is selectively attached thereto. Such an arrangement may then be used in an application wherein one end of the tool holder is securely mounted in a driving apparatus, which rotates the holder about its longitudinal axis. At the opposite end of the elongated tool holder, the cutting insert engages the material to be cut. Alternatively, the workpiece may be made to rotate relative to the holder and cutting insert, such as in positioning the holder in the tail stock of a lathe or the like. Further, the tool and workpiece may be made to rotate relative to one another. The use of cutting inserts allows for quick changing of the insert upon wear of the cutting surfaces instead of the entire tool, and allows for one tool to be used for a variety of different boring applications by simply changing the insert and not the entire drill assembly.
One problem with prior art cutting tools is that the point or tip of the insert does not efficiently cut into the workpiece. This is due to negative or neutral rake angles formed by web thinning techniques near the chisel of the insert. This results in deformation of the workpiece rather than cutting, which increases the heat produced at the drill insert point. Furthermore, the prior art insert geometry could result in instability, which can cause deviations in the dimensions of the hole being bored, also known as runout and/or bellmouthing which is undesirable. Additionally, prior art drill systems and inserts were configured such that chips from the drilling process were not formed efficiently, causing deterioration of the cutting surfaces. The configuration of the cutting surfaces also did not allow for producing positive rakes in association with chip removal flutes to facilitate chip formation.